


"It's okay to cry you know."

by Mbirnsings71



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, DR 2 chapter 2 spoilers, DR 2 chapter 4 spoilers (technically), DR 2 chapter 5 spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hinata Hajime-centric, M/M, Other, Slight DR 2.5 spoilers, Tired Hinata Hajime, because Hajime Hinata is not okay and I need to address it, everyone is mentioned but i didn't want to tag them all, fluff is mostly at the end though, hajime hinata is not okay, mainly Danganronpa 2 though, slight DR3 spoilers, spoilers for all of the tagged fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbirnsings71/pseuds/Mbirnsings71
Summary: 5 times people have asked if Hajime is okay and he lies and/or deflects the question, and one time someone asks if he’s okay and he doesn’t lie
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Koizumi Mahiru, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime & Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	"It's okay to cry you know."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlPower669](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPower669/gifts), [feenix_is_fandom_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feenix_is_fandom_trash/gifts).



> Hello yes! first off, First (posted) work of fanfic for the Danganronpa fandom!! please go easy on me cause I'm still new to writing these characters and am trying my best. Second off, If there are any capitalizing issues I'm sorry but I've reread this serveral times and fixed the ones I could catch and am not editing it again. Third off!! I'm dedicating this to my friends Owl and Feen (idk if they have Ao3 accounts so Idk if I can gift this to them-) cause they too are in a DR brain rot at the moment and one of them just recently finished DR 2 and that's what encouraged me to finish this!! 
> 
> And Finally, I'm an American so we don't use Honorifics over here, so I have called all the characters by their first names, I hope that doesn't bother anyone but it is much easier on me so yeah! 
> 
> I mainly wrote this cause I wanted to tackle Hajime's mental health a bit, seeing with all the shit that happens to him and seeing as he's one of my favorite characters (if not most favorite) and he must have a lot of angst to his name after it all, so I decided to tackle some moments I felt would hurt most. Most of the dialouge should be pretty spot on (seeing as I was watching a DR 2 playthrough for the chapter 2 locations and the chapter 4 dialouge) except for the moments where I write my own thing for the characters so yeah!! Hope you guys enjoy this!!

1

Hajime Hinata was not fine. He was totally not fine, for one, he and his supposed classmates were stuck in a killing game run by a demonic little black and white teddy bear who apparently loved chaos, second off he doesn’t know what his ultimate talent is, and finally they just finished a murder trial, a murder trial for one of their classmates.

It isn’t something you truly think about until you actually have to experience it, facing the fact that someone has been killed, in this case Byakuya Togami, and having to watch their killer’s execution, the killer being Teruteru. It’s truly a terrifying and horrible thing to watch and so that’s what has been plaguing his mind for hours at this point, so much so he hasn’t slept at all, most of the night he spent just looking up at the night sky to try and clear his mind of the horrible event that him and his classmates had to watch. 

Needless to say, It can be assumed he looks like hell the next morning, it doesn’t help that the atmosphere of the restaurant was gloomy, but then again that was to be expected with what happened the night before. 

As soon as he enters the talking starts, first the simple action of Mahiru, Kazuichi, and Mikan saying some form of good morning to him, and then Hiyoko starts talking and even gets in calling Mikan an ugly bitch whilst saying whatever she has said. 

Hiyoko continues on talking about why they shouldn’t be sad over Teruteru’s death and accusing Peko of trying to justify murder, hell Hiyoko even insults Teruteru in her little rant. The rest of the conversation doesn’t register to Hajime for the most part, something about Hiyoko smelling and not being able to tie her kimono sash properly by herself (which prompted Mahiru to help her with it), and then Mikan mentioned Fuyuhiko and Nagito not being at breakfast, and that got Hajime’s interest. 

Fuyuhiko not being at breakfast wasn’t uncommon, but Nagito usually never missed breakfast if he could, so it was odd that he wasn’t here, even If Hajime honestly didn’t know if he wanted to see the white haired luckster after last night. 

When it was brought up, Nekomaru and Kazuichi started acting so weird that even Chiaki picked up on it, then other small things happened such as Monokuma saying a Monobeast was missing, Monomi claiming to defeat said Monobeast, and the prospect of investigating a new island was brought up, and with that Hajime took his leave. 

The new island consisted of a diner by the name of Pork Burger, another beach with a beach house, an ancient ruin, a library, and a pharmacy, overall not that exciting, unless you consider Akane and Nekoumaru’s sparring match on the new beach exciting. For Hajime, he would consider it more terrifying than exciting.

After that, with time to spare, he decided to try and find someone to hang out with. Somehow, he found Mahiru by herself. She was sitting down in front of the diner wearing an expression that looked like she was bothered by something. 

“Hey Mahiru!” “Hajime…?” “Hi, Mind if I sit next to you?” “Why?” She asked, squinting her eyes at him with suspicion. “Can’t I just want to talk to you?” “What?” “I wanna chat Mahiru.” Hajime said, to which Mahiru was quiet for a moment before sighing. “Fine, but do anything stupid and I’ll leave.” “Got you loud and clear.” He said as he sat down next to her. 

“So, what’s up?” “What do you mean?” “I mean, You looked like you were thinking about something.” “Eh, just thinking about this new island really.” she said, putting her chin on the palm of her hand. “Also I could ask you the same thing.” “Huh?” “What’s up? I mean you asked for me, it’s only fair, plus you did seem a little shaken after the trial.” She said looking over at him. 

Well it was true the trial had shaken him, because who was supposed to be alright after watching someone be executed. He was pretty sure everyone excluding Nagito was pretty shaken up about it, seeing as the guy did plan on killing someone at that party. It didn’t sit well with Hajime, he thought Nagito was a pretty nice person, but what nice person would plan on murdering someone so much that they trusted their luck to help assist them in the plan. He honestly didn’t know which one stun more in the after moments of the trial, but he wasn’t going to let himself think about it for long. 

“Isn’t everyone?” “Well yeah, but you seemed like one of the more freaked out ones, especially when Nagito… you know…” She trailed off as she glanced at the ground before looking at Hajime again. 

He had a scowl on his face, but from what Mahiru could see there was a hint of sadness in those eyes, probably about Nagito seeing as she remembers how close the two were when they had first started going around and talking to others, even if her impression of them wasn’t the best at the time. At least now she can find Hajime a little bit more tolerable. 

“I’m fine Mahiru really.” “Alright have it your way Mr. Tsundere, but people don’t like it when others aren’t open about their feelings.” Mahriu said as she pushed herself up from the ground. “I-I really am-” “Yeah right- anywho I have to find Hiyoko, but seriously talk about your feelings it helps.” she said as she walked off to leave a silent Hajime sitting on the sidewalk to the Pork Burger diner.   
  
Shame Mahiru had to die before he could bring up the topic with her again.

\---------------------------------------------------

2

Hajime definitely had to not be alright to be considering this. 

The Final Dead room was staring him in the face, He was right in front of it. He was cold, hungry, and tired, very very tired. Part of him just wanted to lay down and die, at least it would mean the others would possibly get to eat. 

The Final Dead Room had to be an exit right? It was the only room he hadn’t checked, so it had to be the exit, or at least have a clue about where they were, or maybe even a window, that would be nice. He was so sure that it was the exit. All he had to do was win the Life-Threatening game and get to the octagon, right?

“I can get out! With this, I can finally get out!” He had murmured to himself, not realizing there was another person near him. “You shouldn’t go in there. You… won’t find what you’re looking for.” A voice said, and if he had the energy too, he probably would’ve jumped at the fact he hadn’t noticed her before… or maybe he just hadn’t realized she was there beforehand.

“Th-That’s not true, Chiaki! The exit’s going to be here!” Hajime weakly tried to reason, there had to be an exit out of this hell of a funhouse, there just had to be. “...There is no exit. All that’s there… is the Life-Threatening game.” she said in her usual soft tone, but she looked serious. “Even if you clear it, you’ll only obtain the weapon that Monokuma prepared… do you want the weapon? What are you planning to do once you obtain it?” she said, tone steadily growing more serious while all Hajime did was keep quiet, he didn’t think of it like that, but then again who could really think in this situation. 

“...Do you need it?” she asked, He kept quiet again. “You had this intense, worried look on your face while you were walking, so I followed you… It looks like I made the right choice.” she murmured before softly smiling. “Let’s go back Hajime… okay?” Again he kept quiet, but he reluctantly followed her back to grape house, with her supporting him in the moments where it looked like his knees were going to give out from lack of energy. 

Tired, hungry, and cold. Those were the only things his mind would let him think of. “Hey Hajime… I know It’s a dumb question to ask, but are you okay?” “H-huh?” “Like I said it’s dumb… but are you okay…?” “I-Is a-anyone okay anymore?” “That I don’t know, but we’re here… please be careful.” she said softly, he hadn’t even realized they made it up the stairs of grape house and were now in front of his room. “...also… we’ll get out of here eventually…I promise.” she said, barely louder than a whisper as she had helped him into his room and then left. God he really hoped they would get out soon.

They did eventually get out, but not before two more of their friends had died. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

3

No one was okay after that execution, hell no one was okay after that trial.

Hajime had fallen to his knees at some point, two people he cared about, gone in a day so easily. 

Nagito, the luckster who was batshit insane, but Hajime still had a little bit of belief in him with how many correct accusations he had helped lead the group to, even if there was also a whole bunch of fake ones mixed in there, gone to a death planned by his own mind to either have the traitor killed or to have everyone else killed, at this point Hajime wasn’t so sure.

But also Chiaki, the ultimate gamer who was seemingly everybody’s friend, who tried to help throughout trials the best she could, and the one who wanted them to believe until the end… gone to a tetris themed execution, and all he could do was watch. 

It made him feel sick, so sick that he blocked out most of everything happening around him. All he remembers is Monokuma saying that this was the last trial and that they could get off the island in a day or two, it was all blurred to him honestly. 

He’s pretty sure Kazuichi and Sonia helped him up and they all eventually got into the elevator. The walk to the cottages was heavy with silence and that didn’t change much as they got to their cottages, and when he got to his, he fell asleep. 

When he woke up his will to move was still gone, he didn’t want to get up, he just wanted nothing to happen. 

So of course something happened. A knock on his door, he didn’t answer it. “Hajime?” the voice of one Sonia Nevermind called out, He didn’t reply. “I pray you are just asleep, B-But I know you must be upset over this!… We all are… O-Only one more day to endure and then we’re off this island!….. Are you okay…? You don’t have to a-answer, but I don’t think any of us are, I-I Think we all just need a good thing to happen, you know? Are you okay?” She had asked, still loud enough to be heard even if it was muffled by the door. He didn’t reply, and she took that as her cue to leave, and If Hajime ended up shedding some tears that night? Well who’s to say he did. 

The Next day would end up being a life-altering trial that would make Hajime question himself more than he ever had to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

4

Life on the real Jabberwock Island wasn’t nearly as nice as in the Neo World Program, but they made it work. 

It was still only the five of them awake, the trio of Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko leaving to deal with how to tell the future foundation about all this. They can get by, after all Hajime now is the ultimate hope, the one who apparently has any and all talent, but no that’s Izuru. 

They share a body, but they are vastly different, for one Izuru just lurks, he lets Hajime have the reigns, but will unintentionally take over if Hajime is doing something he isn’t good at, but Izuru knows it. 

It’s a very apparent thing, with how well he can cook the rice they found out of the five of them when the others are shit at cooking. 

It’s also very apparent when Kazuichi starts poking around at the research facility on Jabberwock Island where the future foundation is keeping them, and Hajime just happens to know about mechanical stuff now when before he never would’ve known.

Let’s just say it leads to a few times of doubt about who he is anymore. 

“Hey Hinata!” “Hm?” Hajime looked up at the Ultimate Yakuza with a look of confusion, Fuyuhiko just raised a brow at him. “What are you doing sitting on the beach alone?” “Why are you asking?” “Cause no one’s seen you around today, seriously what gives?” “didn’t seem like anyone needed me today, that’s all.” Hajime said. It wasn’t a lie, No one seemed to need Izuru for his talents today, so why was he needed? 

“Are you okay?” “Hm?” “you’ve been acting strange since we got out…” Fuyuhiko had murmured, looking at the ground in front of him. This interaction duly reminded him of one he had with Mahiru in the Neo World Program, 

“How boring...” Izuru had decided to input mentally before Hajime shut him down with a mental “Hush”. 

“I’m fine Fuyuhiko, promise.” “It better be the truth, cause the word promise means something ya’ know.” Fuyuhiko said, not looking entirely convinced with Hajime’s lie, but it got him off of his back for the moment. 

The sound of crashing waves became a soothing noise to Hajime’s ears as the sound of Fuyuhiko’s footsteps faded off into the distance. Izuru certainly didn’t mind the sound of crashing waves either, but then again he found everything remotely boring. 

Waves crashing along the beach are apparently the best noise to drown out your self-deprecation if you’re one Hajime Hinata.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

5

The Others were starting to wake up. 

It all started with Togami, better off being known as the ultimate imposter, waking up. They had to explain to the imposter what the hell had happened, Hajime and Sonia being the main ones to explain it to them. 

Then, Teruteru woke up. The chef was mortified to wake up and see the Imposter squinting at him behind their glasses. Then, It was Mahiru who was happy to see them all again, but was a little hesitant around Fuyuhiko for obvious reasons. 

Fuyuhiko was obviously anxious, even Hajime could feel it coming off the Yakuza. Most likely everyone was waiting for someone to come back, Like Nekomaru for Akane or Gundham for Sonia. Hell, As much as Hajime didn’t want to admit it, like Nagito for him. 

When Peko woke up they gave the two space, It was the least they could do. Next was Ibuki and Hiyoko, they somehow ended up waking up nearly a minute apart from each other, Mahiru and Sonia took the opportunity to explain to them. Hiyoko and Mahiru needed to have a moment alone, they allowed them that.

Next was Mikan, Ibuki accepted her with open arms seeing as she didn’t remember Mikan killing them, plus after Learning Mikan was affected by the despair disease as well, she took it surprisingly well. Hiyoko was more hesitant, but after calling Mikan a little asshole (Mahiru told her to stop it afterwards) and Mikan replied like how she normally would, things seemed to get back on track. Hiyoko also seemed hesitant around Peko and Fuyu, for obvious reasons of course, no one spoke of it. 

The next people that had the right to be nervous were Akane and Sonia. Hajime had already seen the pattern of who was waking up, and so Nekomaru and Gundham were next. Nekomaru woke up first, really no shocker, and Akane was happy to have him back, and then Gundham came back and Sonia was happy. Everything was going to plan.

Except when ships were heading to the island, and no matter how much Izuru commented on how boring that was it still made Hajime a bit anxious. He knew Nagito was going to be the last one to wake up, sure, but with what he learned in the Neo world program he was definitely going to be the hardest one to wake up, especially when a hope driven fool like him learned that all the people he looked up to and himself were ultimate despairs… He was definitely the one who needed to be woken up carefully and made sure his psyche wasn’t fucked up in the process. 

So, Hajime set Alter Ego to work, with some small modifications that Izuru handled with ease, but that didn’t help his nerves that much. 

“He’s going to wake up, there’s a fifty percent chance at the least.” Izuru commented. “And at most?” “If all goes according to plan, about ninety-eight percent.” Izuru said, deadpan as always. “Thanks.” “If he didn’t wake up, that would be rather boring.” “Well we can’t afford for him not to wake up, can we now-” 

“Hajime-” “Jesus!- Oh it’s just you Kazuichi…” Hajime sighed, looking at the pink haired mechanic with a tired smile. “Bro are you alright?” “Uh, yeah- Why?” “Well for one talking to yourself-” “you do it too when fixing something so I don’t see the problem-” “...Fair point- Fine, Hajime, Dude, you look tired.” Kazuichi sighed out, pink eyes focused on him, and to be fair Hajime probably did look tired, but he wasn’t going to be looking in a mirror anytime soon.

“What?” “You look tired dude, everyone’s worried ya know. Hell I’m kind of worried about you… Is it about, you know?” He asked, glancing at the pod Hajime was standing next to. Of course It was Nagito’s, He was the only one left to be woken up, especially with what was supposedly going on… God, If Hajime was being honest, He just needed Him to wake up. 

“Maybe, maybe not, now why are you here?…” “Dude, he’s going to wake, if we know anything about the bastard, he’s a hard one to get down and to have him stay down, unless it’s by his own design...” Kazuichi said with a soft laugh, they both knew what the mechanic meant, but neither chose to comment on it more.

“But yeah, dude please get some sleep. Hell, even a nap, The ship promised to stay until He woke up, you got time.” Kazuichi said softly before leaving.

Not even an hour or two later, Nagito Komaeda woke up. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6

Life on the island after everything had happened was alright. They had stopped Ryota and had gained him in this island life so that was good. The Future Foundation now helps them out with at least more supply deliveries… It’s good, It’s better for them. 

Everything is supposed to be better, and for the most part it is, Hajime feels at peace, but that doesn’t change most of his thoughts. 

The thoughts that call himself useless, unhelpful, talentless, etc. He was getting better about not having those thoughts too often. Hell Izuru was even helpful by not commenting on them in his normal view about others being talentless, but there were nights where those thoughts came back full force and it left Hajime bitter. 

So that’s why he was on the beach of Jabberwock Island once again, waves still crashing upon the sandy shore like music to his ears as he sat down. It seemed like he was doing this more often than not lately, just sitting on the beach, willing himself not to cry over all the shit they’ve been through. 

It was easy not to beforehand, cause there was too much to think about. Like trying to wake the others up, prepare for said others to wake up cause they all knew their first instincts would either be confusion or to fight (they got lucky that the only one who tried to fight them when first waking up was Teruteru, who to be fair had one of the more terrifying deaths in Hajime’s book.), and then having to deal with the whole Ryota issue. It was a lot and didn’t give Hajime a lot of time to reflect on his own issues. 

Now that he had the time though, It was hard not to cry over this shit. Luckily enough he had cut his hair after Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko had let them have sharp objects again, but his eyes were a different story. His right eye was the normal olive green that he remembered his eyes always being, but the other eye was now red, a reminder that him and Izuru now shared a body.

He must’ve been lost in his thoughts because he didn’t notice someone walking along the beach until they got close enough. 

“Hajime?” “Oh hey Nagito…” Hajime said, looking at the white haired luckster who was now tilting his head at him. “Why are you out here?” Nagito softly asked. “Couldn’t sleep really… and you?” “I guess the same reason, but also the sound of waves is really nice don’t you agree?” the luckster asked with a soft smile on his face. Ever since they got out of the Neo World Program, Nagito’s been a little bit better about everything and genuinely interacted well with everyone, even if he went on a hope induced rant like once or twice that Hajime had to sit through. 

If Hajime was being honest with himself, there were a lot of things about Nagito that he liked. He was pretty attractive in Hajime’s opinion, with fluffy white hair and green-gray eyes that seemed to shine now a days when he was talking about something with passion. He also liked how dedicated the luckster could be, and his smile, and probably about a hundred more things that he could list off, but couldn’t think of at the moment. 

The pair went silent for a moment before Hajime stood up from his sitting position. He was about to suggest they head back (the others would probably be worried about where the two were so it would be better if they headed back) until Nagito broke the silence. 

“What’s wrong?” “What?” “Don’t give me bullshit Hajime, something is up and everyone on the island can tell, so spill.” Nagito said softly but with conviction. “...Fine, just… everything’s been great yeah? Really damn great with everyone being awake and back…” “I heard from Kazuichi that you were waiting on me huh?” Nagito said with a soft chuckle while Hajime frowned. “Remind me to steal his tools when he’s not looking-” “Will do, that sounds like it would be a funny thing to watch.” “...You’re kind of a little shit aren’t you-” “This group is made up of chaotic dumbasses what else would I be? Anywho, so everyone’s awake.” “Yeah, everyone’s awake and all and that’s great, but it’s given me way too much time to think you know?” 

“Too much time to think?” “My head just loves to overthink things I guess, and so recently It’s just been circling through self-deprecating insults like one would to the barrel of a revolver whenever the trigger is pressed. Thoughts like how I’m only useful cause of Izuru, how talentless I actually am because Izuru’s the one who has those talents and they just got passed onto me afterwards, and just… It sucks, it sucks when your brain just constantly reminds you of it over and over again when everyone else probably doesn’t care. Everyone didn’t care that I was just a reserve course student when I had to explain it to them after you kept commenting on it during Gundham’s trial, but it still had me shaken… and…” Hajime hadn’t realized it until he raised a hand to his face on instinct to reveal that there were tears streaming down his face. “Well shit…” He had murmured softly, voice wavering a little while trying to stop the tears on his face to no avail. 

That’s when Nagito hugged him. It startled Hajime a little, but it wasn’t entirely unwelcomed in Hajime’s book. “Guess I was kind of an asshole during that trial huh?” “Y-yeah just a bit…” The brunette murmured softly. “It’s okay to cry you know.” “what?” “We all have emotions, you’re allowed to get them out Hajime, I mean this whole thing hasn’t been easy on the lot of us…” The luckster commented, breaking the hug to lift up his mechanical hand. 

“Getting used to a mechanical prosthetic hasn’t been the easiest, plus I’m pretty sure everyone else is dealing with their own things and are finding ways to cope, so you should be able to as well. From what I heard you’ve been acting like the leader when the others were asleep, so I can only assume you didn’t deal with your own things often, so… let it out, it’ll help I promise.” As the luckster said this, he opened his arms as an invitation… and Hajime took it. 

Would Hajime ever admit he cried? Most likely not, but for the moment it was only between him and Nagito. Hajime clutching to him for support and Nagito just holding him while the only sounds were Hajime’s soft sobbing and the waves that did their best to try and drown out the self-deprecation that ran rampant in Hajime’s mind. 

They eventually did have to go back though, the walk to the newly repaired cottages was a decent one, with Nagito having one arm around Hajime’s shoulders cause it seemed the brunette just wanted comfort at the moment and didn’t make any effort to move the arm at all. 

Once they did make it to the cottages, Hajime spoke up slightly. “Stay with me...? Just for the night…” It was an out of character question for Hajime in Nagito’s opinion, but then again crying was also decently out of character for the brunette so he didn’t think much of it. “Sure.” and with that they ended up in Hajime’s cottage, laying on his bed, with the now asleep brunette curled up at Nagito’s side while he held him. 

It was a soft moment that Nagito took to cherish before he placed a kiss on the brunette’s forehead. Call it an act of cowardice to kiss your crush’s forehead while they’re asleep, but for now it was the best he could do. 

One day Nagito Komaeda was going to confess to Hajime Hinata properly, but for now he’ll happily help the brunette deal with his feelings, besides he apparently had some amends to make up for. 

“Goodnight Hajime.” Nagito said softly, more to himself than the already asleep brunette, before closing his eyes. For now, this was a good moment, and that’s all anyone on the island could wish for at the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 4493 words-
> 
> Fun fact: that's about 9-10 pages on google docs!! But yeah hope you guys enjoyed this, I tried my best and I definitely think I got a little bit better with writing, nearly tripled my word count of my other one-shots with this one-shot alone sooooooo yeah!!!
> 
> If you made it this far!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
